


Unpacking

by HopeHazard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, just a piece of fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeHazard/pseuds/HopeHazard
Summary: “This looks familiar,” Yuuri mused, standing in the doorway of Victor’s--no, of their apartment, looking over the boxes scattered everywhere. Some were still full, only opened, and others were half empty, their contents strewn about.





	Unpacking

“This looks familiar,” Yuuri mused, standing in the doorway of Victor’s--no, of their apartment, looking over the boxes scattered everywhere. Some were still full, only opened, and others were half empty, their contents strewn about. 

Victor’s head appeared from around the corner of the hallway that led to their room, and he smiled brightly. “Yuuri! You’re home!”

Home. How could Yuuri not grin back at that, especially when Victor came up and embraced him, giving him a sweet kiss. Every Makka was excited to see him, evident by his happy panting and the persistent pawing to his leg for attention. 

Yuuri knelt to give Makka some proper affection. “It looks like when you came to Japan. You hadn’t been joking when you said you brought everything.”

“To be fair, I wasn’t entirely sure that I would be returning to Russia,” Victor said. “I thought I would end up staying in Japan as your coach. I never thought I’d end up bringing you back here with me.” He leaned down to press a swift kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, and then he headed into the kitchen. “I’m glad you’re back, though--I’m starving. We need to go grocery shopping.” 

No response.

“Yuuri?”

He wasn’t paying attention, Victor could tell when he peeked back into the living room. He was just sitting there on the floor with Makka in his lap, smiling and gazing around the living room. 

“Yuuri,” he said again, drawing out the man’s name.

Yuuri snapped back to the present and looked towards Victor. “Sorry. Were you saying something?”

Victor smiled fondly and went back to Yuuri’s side to sit next to him. “What were you thinking about just now?”

“Just… everything,” Yuuri shrugged, giving Victor a shy smile. “Like you said--you didn’t expect to end up bringing me with you. I definitely never expected it. It’s amazing, isn’t it? How things worked out. It seems a little unreal still.” 

Victor took Yuuri’s right hand and kissed right over the ring, keeping eye contact the entire time. “I promise you, it’s very real. And I couldn’t be happier.”

Yuuri replaced the ring against Victor’s lips with his own lips and slid his hand over to cup Victor’s cheek. He was still getting used to this, as well. The fact that Victor was right there at his fingertips, always available, all his, no longer just some unreachable fantasy. 

He pulled back, and Victor chased after his lips, but Yuuri put a finger up against them. “Come on. Let’s go get groceries, and then we can come back and unpack the bedroom.” 

“Or,” Victor drawled, pulling Yuuri in closer with a mischievous smile. “We could go unpack the bedroom now and shop later?”

Laughing, Yuuri managed to wiggle out of Victor’s arms and stand up. “No, food now, and we can spend all evening and night in the bedroom.”

“All night? Deal.”


End file.
